


Korra of Tron Legends: New Uprising

by Flareburn_Fire



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Tron: Uprising
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flareburn_Fire/pseuds/Flareburn_Fire
Summary: Last time on Korra of Tron. Korra was revived that her adventure ended and she notice a new game arcade store that was kinda suspicious. She took a envestigate on it. Korra notice a black and neon blue across from the door entrance and she called her friends over to investigate the arcade. Korra ahead went to that arcade machine and she realize it isn't a arcade machine. Her friends arrived later and they open the door that they found it's a secret basement. They went downstairs to investigate it. They found a room with advanced technology. Asami went to the computer to looked around in there. But suddenly when Asami typed the access code and their names, they teleported to a complete new world that they never seen before. They went outside to see. But the mysterious flying figures landed sround them and capture them for sports, but Korra refused and picked up a fight. She had a tough fight but one of the guards shooked her and locked her up to go for the games. Will the Team Avatars will survive the game...?





	Korra of Tron Legends: New Uprising

Korra woken up while she was cuffed and in a safe bar over her shoulder to her chest. She was almost there. Meanwhile Mako, Bolin, and Asami were ready and waited for a few more Contestants. Asami had Indigo color, Mako had Redish-Orange color and Bolin had Lime Green color. They're all neon color light with pattern design with pitch black suits. Back at the flyers Π. They landed and took Korra to the platform at the end and she was took down in a elevator. She was stopped at the dark room that is nothing. Machines started to appeared on four corner of each side slice Korra clothes into pieces, just leaving her underguardmants on and black layer of leathers thin cloth covers her body from toe to neck and wrist. Covers her plam and third fingers. A duel disk appeared and placed on her holder on her back and data collected insert her as her eyes digital. Her colors appeared that is Neon Light Blue pattern. The door opened as her cuffs and her feet unlocked and Korra walked up to a elevator and see other people through the clear wall. The elevators moves up and went to the arena and up to the stage arena. Korra saw step forward to the opponent in front of her. She draw her duel disk and prepared. The opponent throws their duel disk at her and she blocks it then throws it as she runs up and throws it at her opponent and they deressed. Korra platform moved to her next opponent. It was a reddish-orange and pulled out their duel disk and throws it at Korrra as she tried to block it and throw hers. They doge and throws it at her and it hit Korra in the stomach as she grunted and pushed back. Korra catches her duel disk and throws it at her opponent again as they throw their in their mid swing. She catches it and saw the redd-ish orange person dressed and went back to her as she catches it. Korra notice her friend, Asami on her right and she was in shocked to see she was losing and getting scrates on her body as she scream in pain and stepping back as she was going to the ledge as Asami tried to defend herself as Korra screams Asami name. Asami blocks one of the duel disk but gotten hit hard by the other. Fallen out of the platform as Korra saw Asami falling to her death as she screams Asami name crying in tears. Asami hit the ground really hard. Korra was crying and inraged as her two friends reunited and three dark orange people appeared. Korra stood up and saw her friends. "Where's Asami?" Mako asked Korra. "Sh-she dead...." Korra said as she whimpers in anger. Korra looked at the three oponents and she throws the two duel disks hard at them and one of them deressed as the mid blocks it. "This is mine!" Korra said inraged as she blocks the duel disks incoming and throws hers scream at them. The left deressed and the mid runs up and jumped onto the platform they're on. She melee attacks with her two duel disks as the dark orange had two duel disks and attacks Korra.

To be Continued....


End file.
